Magic (Universe X)
Magic (or Magick) is the supernatural process by which certain beings in Universe X can manipulate the world around them. Arkn, Dekn, Risen, half-breeds, and Humans are all able to practice magic in some form. Magic falls under two categories: Ethrial (which is aura based), and Siy (sigil) based. Only Arkn-blooded individuals can practice Ethrical magic, while Siy can be created by all of the major races. History The Origin of Ethri During the creation of .Mainframe, an emptied-out .Reality core was used to create a connection between the base and the universe on top of it. A split was created in the core to allow for the universe to be boxed in. This split was taken over by Fab'rasi, becoming known as The Source; here, Fab'rasi expelled the last of its power, creating a being known as Tatsuonga: the source of all Ethri. The Arkn (whose development was guided by Fab'rasi) evolved to have Ethric properties in their blood; this granted them direct access to Ethri power (which took the form of an aura), as well as a connection to Tatsuonga. As Arkn society evolved, a nobleman named Aluca'ard Irinith began experimenting with Ethri and Ethric channeling during the Second Age; his discoveries led him to write a series of books, often referred to as The Natural Tomes,'' on the basic properties of Ethri and how to use it. These books educated many an Arkn, and a class of magic experts known as ''magi (much like the magi of the Old World) soon arose. However, the Arkn remained unaware of the full capabilities of Ethri. The Discovery of Siy In the Third Age of the Lathrym, the first humans from U.M.E.E.C. arrived in the Elevrium, crash landing in Galliptis. There, deep within the desert, the humans discovered (among other things) a mysterious relic; this device enabled the user to see the creational blueprints, or Siy, of the world around them. The Dekn began to catalog and study Siy. However, they were unsure of what to do with this new knowledge at the time). Meanwhile, the quest to map out more Siy led to the discovery of a portal to the Empyrium and, shortly thereafter, contact with the Arkn. By trading with the Dekn, the Arkn learned about (and acquired) Siy; they quickly realized that they could use the Ethri in their bodies to charge the Siy, turning them into active sigils. (It was also discovered that they had unwittingly been using a Siy for floating in order to fly). Through trial and error, a group of Arkn scientists (and several magi) discovered that the base elemental Siy could be combined with other simple representations of one's intent, as well as other Siy, to create a wide variety of effects. These discoveries led to the birth of a new school of magick, known as Siy Magick. The Dekn quickly realized that they lacked the Ethric blood of the Arkn, and as such were unable to channel Ethri naturally; however, they could still create Siy, prime them (by using their mental powers to signal their intent to Tatsuonga), and power them by using the Ethric charge held in Rethryc crystals. Similarly, humans were unable to channel Ethri, but could still connect with the Tatsuonga, create and prime Siy, and charge the resulting sigils with an external power source. Unfortunately, viable Rethryc crystals (which both humans and Dekn required) were only found within the Arkn home realm. When the Dekn attempted to create artificial Rethrycs, they found that they failed to hold an Ethric charge, and shattered on contact with the energy. The demand for Rethrycs, along with ownership of the Siy relic (which the Arkn wanted to map out new Siy), became a source of great tension between the Arkn and the Dekn, and eventually led to the war between the races. Despite this, the Arkn were able (in time) to fully map out the Siy of the Empyrium and learn to use them. Humans, meanwhile, developed special U.M.E.E.C. technology (powered by Rethryc crystals) that allowed them to charge Siy and mimic some of the powers of the Arkn (and the Dekn). Ethrial Manipulation Arkn within Universe X are able to channel the Ethri in their blood and charge it, creating an aura. This aura can be used to produce various effects: a process known as Ethrial Manipulation. Through Ethrial Manipulation, an aura can be used to: * Create functioning wing-like manifestations (in the Lathrym only). * Be used as a very limited third (and sometimes, fourth) appendage, which can lift or move objects to the extent of the user's strength. * Be channeled into a force that can be shot from a sigil (similar to an Ethric "harpoon"). All beings with Arkn blood can channel Ethri raw. An aura produced by this method is less powerful, and doesn't have the same capabilities. (For this reason, Arkn half-bloods—who are only able to channel Ethri raw—cannot reach the power of a full-blooded Arkn.) This type of aura can: * Restore lost cells on a wound to an extent. (Limbs cannot be regrown) * Generate heat rays (i.e. create a beam hot enough to burn something by focusing, condensing, and generating friction). * Create a form of bright light by charging one's Ethri (to an extent). This can cause the aura to show off a color on the visible spectrum. Siy-Based Magic Everything in the universe has its own blueprint within creation: a unique line or curve, known as a Siy. Siy were first discovered using a decoding device, and have since been fully mapped out, to the point that many Arkn and Dekn have dozens memorized by heart (similar to an alphabet). Siy serve as the base for sigils, through which one can harness the power of the physical world. Using a basic elemental Siy, one can create a personalized symbol to represent what they need the sigil to do. For example, using a Fire Siy and surrounding it with a doodle of a bonfire makes a sigil, which creates a bonfire effect when activated. This will work with any base symbol, to an extent; if drawing an exact representation proves too difficult, words can be implemented or hidden in the sigil as well. Once a sigil is drawn, it must be "primed" (given meaning). This is accomplished by tapping into Tatsuonga, via focusing thoughts of one's intent towards the being (similar to a prayer). After the sigil is primed, it must be charged before it can be activated. Arkn and Risen can charge sigils directly by channeling the Ethri in their blood. Dekn, however, cannot channel Ethri, and must charge the sigil using Ethric or Rethyc crystals. Similarly, humans from the Seeds (who were evolved by the hands of Ced'ric and El'lepagi) can draw sigils and "prime" them by connecting with Tatsuonga, but cannot charge them unless they have access to an external source of Ethric energy. Elemental Siy Siy come in six base elemental symbols: * Fire: The Siy for Fire will allow one to channel a basic flame. * Water: The Siy for Water will allow one to create basic water from a sigil. * Earth: The Siy for Earth will allow one to create earthly elements when specified (i.e. dirt, sand, clay, stone). * Air: The Siy for Air will allow one to generate air, which can be simplified into gaseous elements. * Power: The Siy for Power allows one to generate electricity from the sigil at the extent of its charge. * Force: The Siy for Force allows one to generate a push or pull from or into the sigil. These Siy can also be combined (Example: one could draw the Siy for Water, draw a snake, and put the Power Siy along with an outward arrow and a Force Siy, and when activated a large electrified water serpent will shoot outward from the sigil.) In addition: * Elemental effects from a Siy cannot harm the user. * Living creations can not be summoned from a sigil; for example, you can not have a sigil create a living cat, or a human. * Food items and other fabricated objects (such as money or clothing) cannot be created, as they are restricted directly by the Ethric Mind. * Ethri or any form of it cannot be created using a sigil. Ythian Siy The Ythen can apply specialized Siy to an Arkn or Dekn, which only they can use. These sigils can only be granted to an Arkn or a Dekn directly by the Ythen. * Transmogrification: Transmogrification (or Transmorg) grants an object the appearance of another object. This can be done by drawing a base sigil representing an existing object, combined with one for the object meant to be transmogged. (Ex: a Siy for a crystal, combined with the Siy for a rock in sigil format and charged, would give the crystal the appearance and properties of the rock while still remaining a crystal.) * Transmutation: This Siy is used to provide Arkn and Dekn with a human appearance (usually prior to entering a Seed). As with transmogs, this Siy is granted specifically by the Ythen, and is set in stone (i.e. unable to be altered or manipulated). As with transmogged objects, the Arkn or Dekn retains their own qualities and abilities (save for the Arkn ability to create wings). These forms can be taken away by de-charging the sigil. In addition: * If you are transmogging something new, that new form can't be altered or it will break. ('''Example:' if a rock transmogged into a tree, breaking off a leaf on the tree will break the form and it will return to a rock.)'' * When using a Transmutation Siy, an Arkn or Dekn can create a unique appearance, copy a (previously) existing person's entire appearance, or create a mash-up of different peoples' features. (For example, an Arkn or Dekn might have the body of Person A, the face of Person B, and the eyes and hair of Person C.) Taking on the appearance of a currently living (or recently deceased) person is prohibited within that individual's Seed. * Transmutation sigils typically appear on the user as a tattoo-like marking. While many Arkn and Dekn choose to hide their markings, others incorporate them into their human appearance. (Miran'khai, for example, often incorporate their transmute sigils into their gang tattoos.) Notes and Trivia * There are a number of differences from how Magic (or Magick) operates in Universe A: ** Universe X magic does not use Strings. While the Arkn naturally possess Ethri and can channel it, they (like anyone else) must connect to the Ethric Mind in order to create a working magic sigil. ** Any being with access to a source of Ethri is able to utilize sigil-based magic. ''' ** '''Both Arkn and Dekn can no longer teleport. However, Arkn can use a relocation sigil, which allows them to portal to other locations where they have placed the corresponding relocation sigil. Dekn cannot use relocation sigils (because of the Aura requirement), and must use specialized U.M.E.E.C. technology to achieve the same effect. ** Arkn and Dekn cannot possess human bodies directly of their own accord. '''Instead, they use Transmutation Siy to grant themselves customized human appearances in Ersis. '''However, both Arkn and Dekn still have various means by which they can control the bodies of humans: *** Arkn can use specialized Ythen-granted sigils to "relocate" directly into the body of a human, basically wearing the human as a "meat suit". During these episodes, the human host may be aware of what is happening, but unable to control their actions. However, the human's mind can be subdued by the Arkn and put into a dream-like state. (This is standard practice, as it prevents the host from discovering the identity of the Arkn and "outing" the existence of Arkn to the general public,-.) *** Some especially powerful Dekn have been able to fully overload a person’s brain with their powers, taking full control of their body. Maintaining complete control requires a great deal of effort; as such, few Dekn can do so, let alone for very long. As with the Arkn, revealing one's true identity to the public, abusing one's control over a human, or acting in such a way that alters the timeline of a healthy Seed (i.e. anything that could make it an Outlier) during these sessions is strictly forbidden. Category:Content Category:Universe X Category:Concepts Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Universe X Concepts